poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague Of The Mantis
Synopsis Trini trains with Master Li in a new fighting technique, known as the Praying Mantis style. She's unable to grasp the proper motivation for achieving the stances. Rita & Nyanma sends down a Praying Mantis monster & The Time Shifter Expert In Martial Arts Know As Knuckle to belittle her failure at the technique in battle. Script Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: How Cute She Wants To Learn Kung Fu Nyanma: Finster, Rouran Make Us A Monster & Send A Time Shifter Rita: We Show Her Who Is Done Goldar: It Shall Make The Mantis Monster And The Time Shifter Knuckle And Destroy Her Nyanma: And Also For The The Rest Of The Power Brats Including Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers Rita: Hurry Up Guys And Make It Good Jyuken: That Dumb Bear And His Friends And The Power Rangers Is Buggin Us Gen'En: It's Good Be Tasty Rouran: Finally With This Mantis Monster & Knuckle Rita & Nyanma: Will Get Them The Scene In The Park Alpha: Zordon, Princess Something It's Happen In The Park Aura: Trini & Tart Are There By We Send Them To Investigate The Scene Why The Mantis & Knuckle Are Stronger Zordon: Alpha What Information Do We Have About Rita & Nyanma's Mantis Monster & The Time Shifter Knuckle Alpha: Il Punching Out In The Viewing Globe They Noticed Them On The Viewing Globe Alpha: It's An Expert In Praying Mantis Kung Fu Alpha: And In The Research Files Of Dr Goodman Knuckle It's A Time Shifter Expert In The Martial Art Of The Knuckle Fist They Are Extremley Dangerous Billy: Perhaps They Tell Trini But They Are A Kung Fu Experts Kimberly: The Mantis And Knuckle-Con Telling Us And Tearing Us Apart Trini: I'l Need Some Expert Training And When The Mantis And Knuckle Show Up I'l Be Ready Bakumaru: And We Nailed Them The Battle Scene Rita: We Got Them Now Nyanma Nyanma: Magic Wands Make Our Monsters GROW! Rita & Nyanma Launches The Magic Wand To The Mantis Mantis: Element Size To You Jason: All Right We Need Dinozord Power Right NOW! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Rangers Uses His Badge Beams To Call The Zords And Kirinda Jason: Rangers Log On Zack: Zack Here Ready To Jam Billy: Billy Here Systems Eyenominal Trini: Trini Here Ready To Rock Kimberly: Let's Munch That Mantis And That Metal Dragon Jason: Rangers Power Up Your Crystal They Put The Crystals Jason: Switching To Battle Mode NOW Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers FORWARD! Voice: Megazord Sequence Has Been Initiaded Voice: Megazord Activated Knuckle-Con Megazord Eh? Looks Like You Are Going To Mangle They Begin To Fight Bakumaru: Tart What They Are Doing Tart: The Mantis & Knuckle-Con They're Focus They Energy For A Single Blow Dave Felis: Let's Do It Trini: Watch His Footwork Bakumaru: We're Ready For Them The Battle Begins Jason: Power Sword Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Mosbee, Musey The Mosbee & Musey Eggs Appears And Become Mosbee & Musey Pakaracchi: I Know It's Not A Bad Idea But Now You Gotta Shapeshift Mosbee: You Got It Pakaracchi Ready Musey Musey: Ready Mosbee: Mosbee Shapeshift To MOSBEE-MASTER Musey: Musey Shapeshift To MUSEY-MASTER! Musey Uses His Sheet Music To Wrap Knuckle Mosbee: Uses His Freeze Blast To Freeze Knuckle Jason: Let's Take This Bug Down All: Right The Power Sword Begins To Slash The Mantis Bakumaru: Second Strike Bakumaru: JYAREI REVEAL ! The Revealing Mirror Shoots His Laser On Knuckle-Con's Head And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Banished And Knuckle Is Back To Normal Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Why You Always Mess Up Nyanma: BONEHEADS Rita: You Promiese Us Meanwhile In The Command Center Zordon: Good Work Power Rangers Aura: And Trini You Did The Honorable Thing Do The Fair Trini: Thanks Princess Jason: Hey We're Teammates Monk: Beside We Teach Rita & Nyanma Don't Mess With A Bug Everyone Laughs Later In The Youth Center News Conductor: And In The Frontal Local News The Greatest Heroes The Power Rangers Along With Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers Have Once Again Defeated Another Attack Of Rita Repulsa,Nyanma & And Her Endless Horde Of Monsters Thugs And Rescued One Of The Time Shifters Inspired By The Investigations Of One Of The Scientists Of The Time Police Bureau Dr. Bernard Goodman Trini And Master Lee Begins To Train Master Li: Excelent Work Trini Trini: Thanks Master Li Practice Makes Better Everyone Cheers Zack: Hey Check Out Bulk: Cockroach Kung Fu $ 5.0 Dollars An Hour Bulk: Learn From The Master Skull: Check Out Our Buddies Only 20 Bucks Bulk: The Only Thing We Need A Little Publicity Bakumaru: Shhhh! Bakumaru: Tiny Hammer Dave Felis: Tiny Hammer Dave Gives Bakumaru A Tiny Hammer And Knocks The Cockroach Jar And Leaves A Cracks Bakumaru & Dave Exits Silencious Bulk: Gather Up Everyone And See How Cockroach Kung Fu Is Powerful Bulk & Skull Begins To Demostrate Bulk: And Now For Our Newest Cockroach Kung Fu Movement Bulk & Skull: COCKROACH POWER They Knocked Their Heads Bulk Begins And Accidently Crashes The Bilboard And The Jar Thanks To Dave's Tiny Hammer And The Cockroaches Escape And Bulk & Skull Screams Everyone Laughs Dave Felis: Cowards!